You Looked Like You Needed It
by Rowan Rose
Summary: Patton is just asking for it and Fanny is all too willing to give it to him. Some OOC. R/R!
1. Punches

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' that ain't mine!**

Numbuh 60 had just pulled the best prank ever. Numbuh 4, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 1, the 44 twins and himself were in a prank-off. The only rule was you could not prank the other prank-off participants.

There was a group of people in the KND who call themselves the KNDBPU or the Kids Next Door Bigfoot Protection Unit. They went out on patrol every weekend to scour the land in search of the great and majestic beast known as Bigfoot.

Patton found out where they were going to be scouting and went ahead and laid fake Bigfoot tacks down, and after that he went out and borrowed a Bigfoot costume from Numbuh 3(don't ask) and went into the woods. He waited in the forest for what seemed like hours before the KNDBPU showed up and when they did they walked deep into the forest. After they got in comfortable spots he heard them try to imitate a Bigfoot call and he responded, completely freaking them out. He walked around and when someone got too close he would whack a stick on a tree or bang too rocks together scaring them clear out of their wits. Finally one of them snapped a picture of me with their night-vision camera and I hightailed it out of there.

Now they sat at their usual table boasting about their great success of actually finding proof that bigfoot existed and doing an I-Told- You-So dance to the bigfoot sceptics and unbelievers.

I sat in the corner chuckling to myself when none other than Fanny Fullbright walked up to me. She stared at me like she was debating punching my lights out or not only to land in between the two and give me a swift hard puch to the arm. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled.

"You looked like you needed it." she said before turning on her heel and walking away


	2. Hugs

**Aloha! Hope you like cause I ain't got no alternative!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' that ain't mine!**

**Chapter 2**

Patton was walking through the cafeteria on the KND moon base. He was supposed to meet Rachel here but he didn't see her so he made his way through the line anyway.

He had been really down lately. He was sore from the extra training he'd been having, he couldn't sleep well since they found out his baby sister has cancer, and his transport to the Arctic Base kept breaking down. He was having a really bad week.

Yesterday he forgot to do his homework for one class and fell asleep in another and got detention for it. He was surprised he remembered to wear pants this morning…Oh yea he didn't. He got on the bus without any pants and was made fun of all day.

He found a table and sat down at it and stared at his food, half expecting it to blow up in his face or be poisoned. He lifted a bite up to his face and studied it then sniffed it, finding it suitable he took a bite. It tasted disgusting but he didn't really notice, he just kept on chewing.

He went to open his can of pop and when he did it spewed all over him. _'oh great' _he thought.

Everyone was laughing at him as he stood and went to get a few napkins. His foot caught on the table and sent him tumbling to the ground.

Everyone laughed harder as if his pain was the best thing that could ever happen to them.

He saw a confused Rachel walking through the throng of laughing children. No longer confused when she saw him sprawled out on the floor, deciding it was easier to admit defeat than to get up and be laughed at again.

"How did this happen?" she asked gesturing to him laying on the ground.

"Shhhhh! You'll wake the bad luck bug and he will bring the moon base down!" he said looking completely crazy.

"Maybe you should go home"

"NO! That will make my sister even more sick I have to stay away!" with that he jumped up and ran off confusing Rachel.

Patton ran down the hall and right into Numbuh 86.

"This is it I'm gonna die!" he said while covering his face with his arms after he saw who he ran over. What he wasn't expecting was for two strangely gentle arms to wrap around his waist and pull him in for a hug. He pulled back surprised and opened his mouth to say something when she interrupted.

"You looked like you needed it" she said before walking down the hall like nothing happened.

**The reason these stories are kinda not very good is because I end up writing them in ten minutes after I have a dream-BANANA-about what happens, and I've never been the best writer. ALOHA!(in case you don't know it aloha means both goodbye and hello.) I have 495 words, now 501!**


	3. Dances

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' that ain't mine!**

Numbuh 86 was grumbling to herself as she sat on the edge of the moon base cafeteria. They were having their annual KND Christmas ball and Fanny had been too busy planning to find a date.

Rachel, being Rachel, told her she had to come anyway, and promised to hang out with her since she did not have a date either.

As soon as they walked in, Nigel Uno a.k.a. Numbuh 1 asked Rachel to dance, leaving Fanny to find a corner to sit in and curse anything associated with the dance and Nigel Uno.

She saw all the couples dancing, Wally and Kuki, Abby and Hoagie, and Sonia and Lee. She did not necessarily hate them for actually finding dates; she just envied their joy.

She was the one who planned this, put it all together and decorated, all by herself and she was the only one not having fun.

She walked over to the food table and grabbed a handful of candy and a glass of punch, then went back to her seat in the corner.

Every so often Rachel would drift by and ask if she wanted to join her and Nigel, but Fanny declined. Partially from the unappealing thought of having to listen to their gushy love talk and partially from the look that Nigel had on his face about the thought of spending the evening with Fanny.

She saw Patton dancing with Numbuh 10 and jealousy coursed through her.

'_Why that little good for nothing whore. Who does she think she is?'_

She did not realize that the song had ended until Patton walked up to her and broke her out of her silent rant.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

She was suddenly shy for some reason and looked down at her hands that were in her lap. "Uhh, sure." she said placing her hand in his.

He pulled her up quicker than she expected so she stumbled into him causing her to blush. He pulled her up and led her to the dance floor as a slow song came on.

"I don't really know how. To dance I mean." she admitted, embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I'll show you" he said quietly.

She was not lying when she said she did not know how to dance. She was awful. Suddenly without anyone's knowledge, he lifted her up and placed her feet on his. She was thankful her mom had decided she was too young to wear heels.

They danced slowly to the soft music and Fanny was sorry when the music ended.

"Why did you dance with me? I thought you hated me." she said.

"You looked like you needed it." he replied as another song started and he pulled her to him and danced again.


	4. Lunches

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' that ain't mine!**

As Numbuh 86 made her way through the hallway at school, she was reading an interesting novel about time travel and was not paying any attention. The next thing she knew she was flying through the air. She landed on the ground with a muted thud, and sent a glare at the boy who stuck out his leg, that made him turn a sickly shade of green and hightail it out there.

She got up and dusted herself off before picking up her book and again making her way to the cafeteria for lunch. Unbeknownst to her, her lunch money fell out of her pocket during the fall.

As she stood in line to get her lunch, she noticed Numbuh 60 behind her in line. She heard a 'Hey' and sent a distracted 'Hmm' back at him. She put a few things on her tray before sliding down the line to pay.

When she got there, she reached into her pocket to get her money and it was gone.

She then checked all her pockets and started to freak out. She looked all through her purse and in her make-up bag, but she could not find her money anywhere. She was about to say something when Patton reached over and paid the lady for his and her lunches.

He started walking off before Fanny spun him back around. Before she could say anything he interrupted her "You looked like you needed it" as he sat down and started eating.


	5. Kisses

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' that ain't mine!**

Now that they were teenagers, the former kids next door were frequently going on dates and kissing or hugging except for a few. One of these dateless few was Francine Josie Fulbright, who now preferred the name Josie instead of Fanny, since fanny means butt, and some kids just cannot let that go.

Fa-Josie had lost her hatred of the opposite sex and gained a figure to replace it. She now had long red hair that just brushed her hips and a pretty face. She mostly wore jeans and t-shirts with the occasional dress thrown in here or there. She did not wear very much make-up, just a bit if eye shadow and some mascara. She was only 5' tall so the boys would not have a problem with her being too tall.

She was a catch waiting for love to come along, but most boys could not get over the fact that she could probably take them down or that she used to hate every single one of them.

As she watched her friends day by day, getting kisses by their boyfriends before class and her friends not being able to hang out because they had dates.

It saddened her to think that she could grow up alone.

Her friends did not know it bugged her because she put on a happy face for them. For the people that did notice her depression she brushed it off as nothing and made them think it was all in their heads.

She did have a crush though. An unreachable, implausible crush that was kept an absolute secret. No one, not even her best friend Rachel knew about her crush, because she did not want to be the center of a joke.

She was crushing on Patton Drilovsky, captain of the football team. He was nice, sweet, not to mention drop dead gorgeous.

He did not have a girlfriend even though he could have any girl in the school almost. Rumor had it that he was in love with a girl, but would not tell anyone who it was because he did not want her to find out through gossip, he wanted to tell her himself.

He had the locker right next to hers and this was one of the few times she had to talk to him.

He walked up to his locker and did the combination. He watched as she was staring forlornly at a couple whispering to each other and giving each other little kisses. He decided to take a chance right then and there before he lost his nerve.

He leaned over and before she knew what was happening, he kissed her right square in the mouth.

"Wha-what was that for?" she asked staring wide eyed at him.

"You looked like you needed it." he said.

She looked down disappointed.

"And, I kind of might love you." he said as he kissed her again then pulled back waiting for an answer.

His answer came in the form of her pulling him back down for another kiss.

"I love you too" she mumbled against his lips.


End file.
